Protecting Severus
by ElephantMexx
Summary: AU Maruader Era. After Severus' parents disappear and presumed dead after a house fire caused by an unknown wizard, Severus gets taken in by the Potter household for protection. Severus must learn to survive against a powerful wizard that's out to get him and living with James Potter himself.


**Protecting Severus**

**Summary:**

After Severus' parents disappear and presumed dead after a house fire caused by an unknown wizard, Severus gets taken in by the Potter household for protection. Severus must learn to survive against a powerful wizard that's out to get him and living with James Potter himself.

**A/N: **I know. I know. My last story was just poorly written and I'm sorry. Some people didn't like it so I'll try to make up for it with this one. Promise. Also I'm not going to stick to all the facts here so I apologise if you don't like it. And, I know 14's not THAT young but oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, just this fanfiction. Seriously. Oh! I own my OC in this but he's not THAT important...Yet.

**Prologue: All Goes Down in Flames and Tears.**

The hot flames flickered and licked at the smoke clouded sky. It roared and crackled over the sounds of a young boys cries. The boy, about 14, wrestled with muggle 'Firemen', trying to reach the burning house that he had once called 'Home'. His greasy hair hung in his face as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks and onto the muddy ground. A red haired girl tried to calm the boy, crying along with him.

"Please! My mother! She's in there! Please let me go!" The boy screamed, his voice becoming hoarse and cracked. The Firemen gave worried looks and began shouting to each other, trying to find anyone inside the blazing ruins. The young red haired girl began shaking as the sobs became more violent.

"Severus," She whispered, "They'll get out safely. They have to. They're your parents." Although her words were made to be comforting, they didn't sound as convincing as she had hoped. The boy, Severus, continued to cry, but stopped struggling. He nodded slowly and wiped his eyes.

"I hope so, Lily." The boy sniffed and embraced the girl in a tight hug as the house began to fully collapse. The water appeared to be doing nothing to the fire. The children were slowly lead away from the scene by a women, Lily's mother, much to their hesitation. Spinners End was sadly unaware of the figure dwelling in the shadows, smirking, proud of his work.

**Chapter 1: Just Close Your Eyes and Cry to Sleep.**

Severus woke up, silently screaming as he recalled the dreaded night for what felt like the hundreth time. 3 and a half weeks had past but the memory was still fresh in his mind. It haunted him. Stray tears streamed down from his bloodshot eyes, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat and his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He took deep breaths, trying not to wake the residents of the Evans' house hold. Lily and her lovely family had been caring enough to give Severus a place to stay until Dumbledore had figured out what to do. Why Albus Dumbledore wanted to get involved, he had no idea but he was grateful all the same. The Evans had given him comfort when he needed it and he couldn't wait to find a way to repay them. 'I've already caused them too much trouble...' Snape thought bitterly and couldn't help but feel depressed. He was laid in cotten sheets on the sofa. They had insisted on him sleeping on something like a camp bed but he kindly refused. He'd feel guilty accepting something like that when a sofa would be perfectly fine. It was a lot cosier than his bed...well, his ex-bed.

Sighing, Severus glanced at the glowing digits of the alarm clock on the coffee table next to him. It had been placed there if Severus ever needed it and the wizard had to admit, it had come in very useful when the nightmares started. It read 5:49AM. Figuring that he wouldn't get anymore sleep, Severus sluggishly got to his feet. Wrapping the thin blanket around himself, he trudged towards the kitchen. Severus had been hesitant at first to help himself to food as he wasn't used to eating that much any way, but he had become more comfortable over time. He had to keep telling himself not to grow to use this. He would soon out stay his welcome, if he hadn't already, and Dumbledore had owled him explaining how he would visit the boy later that day, explaining arrangements and plans. It had been hard enough to get to sleep when Severus was so anxious to know what was in store for him.

As he absent-mindedly poured himself a glass of water, he heard a creak from behind when the lights went out, leaving the house pitch black. Scared he had woken Lily or one of her parents or that he had broken something, or perhaps both, the Slytherin slowly turned around and had an apology ready on the edge of his tongue, when the words died as he looked up at the figure in the door way. Tempted to scream, but knew better not to, he quickly examined the black shadowy figure. He couldn't make out any features and they had the body shape of Mr. Evans but this was defineately not . The figure was tall and lanky, his hands more like claws and had a hunch, and although Snape could not see the face, he had a feeling the 'thing' was smirking. Severus reached for his wand suddenly but it flew out of his hand in seconds and caught in the grip of the monster.

"Ah, ah, ah." The figure whispered, shaking his pointing finger. "That would be bad, Severus. Very bad indeed. You wouldn't want to...anger me now, would you? I can be VERY scary when I'm angry." The blood cold voice ripped through Severus, leaving his frozen and petrified. His mind had gone blank, and without his wand he felt completely and utterly defenseless. Fear coursed through the greasy haired boy's veins. One stray word running through his mind. Panic.

"Who are you?" Severus forced himself to talk, growling. Why he had done this, he couldn't explain exactly. He just couldn't show his fear. This could all be some sick joke for all he knew. Yes. Sounds like something Potter and Black would do. Bastards...

It took Severus only a few moments to remember he wasn't in hogwarts, or anywhere near there for that matter. They were on Spinners End with the Evans, a muggle neighborhood with muggle residents and the only magical folk around being two underage kids, one of them in bed, fast asleep and the other defenseless and scared and in danger... Great.

"I am a Nightmare, Severus. You can neither stop me or kill me. I am real. You're stuck with me until the day I watch your pathetic little life slowly drain from you." The sentence ended with a laugh. "Sadly, I am not the one allowed to kill you yet. I am on a job. But there are many more wizards on their way. Be prepared." Snape stared wide eyed at the intruder, scared and panicking. he opened his mouth to shout for help when he was cut off. "Crucio!"

Severus fell to the floor as his body spasmed and ripped with pain, his vision became blurred as screams emerged from him. Darkness oozed into the corners of his eyes and Severus was ready to beg for unconciousness, even after only a few seconds of this torture. He realised exactly why this curse was illegal. A horrid laughter was heard so far away and yet too close.

"Listen, you pathetic little brat! I will take your wand, my master will be pleased, and keep it at the place of my master. If you want it, you will have to come get it. You'll be killed either way. With it or without it." Severus sobbed, brokenly. "Don't worry. I won't break it. Not while you're not around. Where's the fun in that? Now, let's see how much you entertain us."

And with that the figure was gone. Severus felt himself slipping into the long awaited sleep. A voice cried out, high pitched and screaming, from the distance just as he blacked out.

"SEVERUS?!"


End file.
